fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 384
Attack of the Celestials is the 384th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Lucy's three Spirits do their best to fight for their owner, but ultimately fall against the combined skills of the Tartaros Demons. Pushed into a corner, Aquarius demands that Lucy summon the Celestial Spirit King to aid her, sacrificing her own key in the process. Appearing to help them, the Celestial Spirit King quickly destroys Cube, coming face to face with Mard Geer, who stands waiting for him. Summary Aquarius hastily leaps into battle against the three members of Tartaros, creating a giant whirlpool with her urn and sending her enemies spinning. Whilst Virgo and Loke worry over Lucy's well-being after her summoning of three Spirits, Torafuzar reveals that he is proficient at underwater combat and swims towards Aquarius, catching her off guard and slicing her open with his blade-like forearms. Simultaneously, Jackal leaps at both Virgo and Loke, blowing them away as an exhausted Lucy falls to the ground, completely defenseless. Smirking at their fallen foe, Jackal, Lamy and Torafuzar approach the Celestial Spirit Mage, with Jackal and Lamy gleefully beginning to torture her as they laugh at her misfortune. Annoyed at their child-like actions, Torafuzar demands that they just kill the woman, though ends up leaving when Jackal threatens him. Picking up where they left off after their guildmate leaves, Lamy drags Lucy from the floor, telling Jackal to blow off her breasts. Smiling at her, Jackal surprises the young girl by putting his hand to her face and blowing her up instead, commenting that she is annoying him. When Lucy angrily glares at him for hurting his own comrades, Jackal moves to continue his torture. However, before he can touch her, the Demon is swept off of his feet by a wave of water, Aquarius, despite her injuries, having rushed to Lucy's aid once more. As Jackal struggles to move through the water towards them, Aquarius comments that none of Lucy's remaining Spirits have the power to beat him, but that there is still one option left for them to win: Lucy must summon the Celestial Spirit King. When Lucy sadly points out that she is not in possession of his key, Aquarius states that the King cannot be summoned in such a way; rather, a substitute summoning must take place. For the Celestial Spirit King to be called, Lucy must destroy one of the golden zodiac keys that she has a mutual bond with. Shocked, Lucy states she would never break any of her keys, though Aquarius interrupts, telling her to destroy her own key. Lucy immediately refuses, though Aquarius points out that she has no other way of saving her comrades, and, though she will not be able to enter the human world ever again, she will not die from her key being broken. With Lucy once again refusing, Aquarius becomes incredibly angry, telling Lucy that she never liked her and always put up with her due to her deep respect for Layla. Having always thought Lucy a naive cry-baby, Aquarius states that she almost doesn't mind being lost and yells for Lucy to do what is necessary. Crying in earnest now, Lucy raises Aquarius' key, calling forth the Celestial Spirit King as a tearful Aquarius vanishes, upset despite her previous words that she disliked her owner. Aquarius' key cracks and above the transformed Cube the sky rains down stars, the Celestial Spirit King falling in a fit of rage from the heavens. Grasping his sword, the King of Spirits proceeds to slice Cube to pieces, destroying it as Lucy wails over the loss of her friend. As the members of Tartaros wonder what happened to their guild's island, Mard Geer walks out to meet their attacker, the two kings greeting each other as they come face to face. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Tartaros Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ***Summoned the Celestial Spirit King Curses used *Bomb Curse Spells used * Abilities used *Recompense Summoning Weapons used *Sword Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Water Bearer Key Navigation